Gravity Falls Just the Start: Sleeping Over
by MysteryofGravityFalls1
Summary: The kids have a sleepover... but it wasnt what they expected. AND WINTER I DID NOT MEAN TO COPY FROM MUFFINDINO'S OC! WINTER IS MY REAL NAME AND I USED IT FOR MY CHARACTERES NAME! So im sorry for the confusion D:


Winter's POV

We got bored. So we planned a Truth or Dare game later after dinner. This would be soon, cuz it's 5:22 pm. So we're having dinner at Emily and Rebecca's place. Ya know… Dipper really helped me crawl out of my shell, ya know? He helped me see how amazing making friends would be. I owe it all to him.

Later we'll BEG our parents to have a sleepover… well… wherever. Oh… yeah… forgot my schedule's free… Cuz… well, I have no parents to ask so I'm free tonight.

"Hey! How 'bout we discuss where we're going to _convince _your parents or whoever is in charge of you, to have the sleepover?" Emily said. "Sure. My house needs to be cleaned so I don't think my house's the place." I admitted. "And I think mom is only expecting dinner, and she only allows up to 2 people sleeping over at a time." Rebecca pointed out. Mabel shrugged. "Then, let's have it at the shack! Stan wouldn't care less!" Dipper nodded. "She's got a point. Let's just have it at the shack." "Ok then! So it's settled!" I exclaimed happily."Yeah!" they all cheered in unison. Dipper glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back. He likes me. It's obvious. Do I like him? Hmm… well I guess I wouldn't mind being with him…Uh, but I need to get to know him better though! Heh…

Dipper's POV

So we had dinner at Emily and Rebecca's house. What a lovely family! Emily is more, well, energetic than Rebecca. Like MUCH more. You'll see Emily playing video games, playing at the park, more tom-boyish like Winter. She's wears casual outfits and stuff. Skinny jeans, regular jeans, T-shirts, and casual stuff like that. Rebecca, on the other hand, you'll see watching her TV, and making those… rubber band bracelets… Rainbow Loom? I don't know. She like's skirts, leggings, headbands, and LOVES singing and dancing.

We ate salads first. Then we ate spaghetti. It was homemade. Delicious!

Emily's POV

We had our friends over. It was pretty fun. I think my parents would have them over again.

"MOM!" I yelled. She was right next to me. Like… 3 inches away. "WHAT Emily?!" She said. Sounded kinda shocked from me ear splitting shriek. "Oh… Sorry. Can we have a sleepover at the shack?" I asked. "Well…" she looked at my dad and my dad looked at her as if they were talking to each other with emotions. SILENT CONVERSATION! "Well… ok… As long as it's ok with Mr. Pines…" there was a silence. Dipper stood up. "We'll convince 'em! So it's good now, right?" "I guess…" my mom said. "Ok! It's settled!" Winter smiled cheerfully. "Guess so!" Rebecca said, playing with her bracelet. "Mom! Look at my bracelet!" My mom sighed. "Rebecca, dear, as much as I'd love to see it more times, you've shown this to me before." "Oh… heh…" she smiled embarrassingly. Really Rebecca? Really?

Winter's POV

So later that night, we got our sleeping bags, pillows, blankets, etc, etc, etc. We slept in the living room. Stan said we are considered forbidden to go even NEAR the vending machine. Huh. Must like his snacks. "So… are we watching a movie or…" Emily paused. "WAIT! We forgot to play Truth or Dare!" Hmm… she _was _right. "Maybe tomorrow." Mabel yawned. "Let's watch a movie!" she cheered. "Hmm… But WHAT movie?" Dipper asked. I shrugged. "I know!" Mabel started again. "Grunkle Stan!" Oh no… she was going to get advice from Stan? Not good. "Hey stan?" she asked Stan, who was in the gift shop. "What?" he sounded grumpier than usual. Yikes… "Do you have any recommendations for a movie we can watch?" she asked. He litteraly took a random movie from a shelf. He didn't even look at it. He just took it, gave it to Mabel and said, "Here, knock yourself out…" "Yay! Thanks Grunkle Stan!" she sheered running back in the living room. "Hey Mabel?" I asked. "Can I see the movie?" she smiled. "Well, of course!" she handed it over. I blew the thick layers of dust sheets off of it. I coughed. … "Haunted Town, huh?" I said reading the movie. The cover was all black in red letters, which were in cursive, with a singular eye in the background. "Looks… interesting…" I said cautiously staring at the eye, which I could of SWORN it blinked at me. "Uhh… you take it now…" I said quickly talking and quickly putting it in her hands. I shuddered.

So… we continued the movie, when we heard a loud _THUD. _Rebecca let out a little, "_EEP!" _ … "What was… THAT…?" Emily whispered quietly and shakily. "I… I don't know." Dipper whispered back. "Well? What're we waiting for? Let's check it out!" of course, Mabel cheered and seemed to long for adventure, from her voice you can tell. They all looked at me, who I was just sitting there, as everyone was either scared, weirded out, or excited. I didn't say a thing that whole time they were talking. "…So what do ya say?" Dipper said. I shrugged. "sure…" I honestly wasn't sure about this… I got up and followed them. Everyone was asleep. He heard it again then… out attention shot to the vending machine. Mabel stared at it. "Guys… I think I know where the noise came from…" she squeaked. "Uh huh… you think…?" I whispered. Rebecca squealed, "WE'RE GOING TO DI-" I covered her mouth with my hand. "Hush!" I snapped. I honestly didn't want Stan to see us a foot and a half away from the vending machine. I caught a glimpse of Emily, her gaze on a bag of cookies. She typed in the code to get her sweet treat, and the whole vending machine opened. Like a door! "OMG!" Mabel gasped. Text language much? Dipper slowly and cautiously opened the vending machine. It was dark and dusty, "Hey! One of you girls get a flashlight!" he whispered. "I will!" Emily leaped around, finding a cabinet with batteries, cords, old phones and… flashlights! We scored it! She grabbed it and tossed it to Dipper. He caught it and we got in a line, so if one of us died, they died with us… Rebecca's so called, _FAIR _rule I mean, what?

Emily's POV

Ok this was CREEPY! But hey! It's adventure! We looked around. "Hey guys!" I heard Winter call to us. Dipper shined his light on her, she was looking down at this table thing. 3 books lined up in a WEIRD way. Like making this triangle, with a circle in the middle… like a blueprint! That's the word! She flipped the books over. "Hey! Are these your books you were talking about, Dipper?" she asked. Dipper ran over to her. "Only this one is!" he said, pointing out AND there was fear in his voice. Winter flipped over the others. "1…2…3…" she said, counting the numbers on each shiny golden 6 fingered hands in the middle of the covers. "Wait… Stan took mine from me…" he said, eyes wide. "So?" Mabel shrugged. "Yeah, so?" Rebecca repeated. Winter rolled her eyes. "…Which means, Stan has been here." I pointed out to the 2. "Oooh…" they said in unison. Me and Winter face palmed. Then…

"Well, Well, Well! Been a long time huh, Winter…"


End file.
